


People like us

by killing_kurare



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, F/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Carrie watches and learns: The first impression of the strangers doesn't have to be the right one.





	

  
**Challenge** : [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/): [Dancing on their front porch in Alexandria at night.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/754395.html?thread=99365339#t99365339)

 

They were outsiders, dangerous, wild animals … Everybody could see this in their eyes, they were wary and violent and distrusting.

Carrie didn’t like that Deeana gave them the house on the other side of her own, but of course there was nothing she could do about it. She sighed and turned off the lights to go to bed, but not without a careful look outside. She didn’t feel safe at all with these people on the other side of the road … Especially this redneck Aaron seemed to be fond of in a way, God knew why.

Carrie pulled the curtain back to peek outside and wrinkled her nose at the sight. There he sat, that Redneck, and gutted a rabbit he caught himself without a doubt. The blood shimmered on the wood in the spare light of a lonely lamp, and oh, that beautiful porch. What a shame.

She watched how he handled the knife, how he dug into the animal’s little body, and started to feel sick. Maybe if she told Deeana, she would -

Suddenly there was someone else approaching the man. It was that blonde girl that seemed to be one of the nicer ones of the group, and Carrie raised her eyebrows when she bend over and hugged the man tightly, and he actually smiled.

The woman behind the curtain couldn’t help but also smile when the girl kissed the dirty cheek of the man and didn’t care at all about the blood when he laid one of his hands on hers. She pulled him up and hugged him again, and he hugged her back, and Carrie couldn’t fight the warm feeling in her stomach when they started to sway softly to music only they seemed to hear.

Then to her surprise the man wiped his hands off on his jeans and entwined his fingers with the girl’s, and her laughter rang over to Carrie when he started to swirl her around in something that resembled a waltz.

“Well, maybe I was wrong to judge them too quickly …” she thought and decided to introduce herself in the morning. After all they were just people like her - Carrie had just been one of the luckier ones.


End file.
